Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "The Pipe". Plot (At night in Antarctica, everyone is sleeping in Penguin-Land until a warp pipe shows up, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings arrive and spread everywhere to steal the baby penguins. They headed to the warp pipe to Bowser's Castle.) *Bowser Jr.: Hurry. *Morton: Let's go. (They capture the baby penguins and headed to the warp pipe. The Next Morning.) *Mumble: *yawns* Anyone alright? *Gloria: Yes. *Terry: Good morning everybody. I hope you all have a good night rest and hey. Someone created a pipe for us. We're going to have a new room in the future. *Edwin: Terry, did school started for the kids? *Terry: No. They change the time. Penguin Elementary will now start at 8:30 am. *Edwin: Just to let you know. *Terry: They may be at school for now. *Edwin: Are you sure? It's so early. Let me check. *Terry: What? You better find out now. I want to see what this pipe is doing in the first place? (Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario is running happily in the Donut Plains, stepping on the Goombas, Koopas and defeating the Galoombas in the sky. On his way, he was running close to the cliffs where Goomba Village is seen.) *Luigi: *walking* Man, Mario must be somewhere or something. *Goombario: Yeah. Let's hope Jr. Troopa is not around looking for trouble. *Luigi: It's always a good day. Awwww, Princess Daisy, i will come for you. *Goombario: You love her? *Luigi: What? No. I wish i could see her by now. *Goombario: Okay, you bet. (Back at Antarctica, Perxio and Phoenix were walking to Penguin-Land) *Perxio: These mystery mutant monsters enter Antarctica yesterday. Did you see that? *Phoenix: No. Busy day. Always. *Perxio: They were like stealing stuff. I think they were robbed. *Phoenix: I don't know, but everyone's children were taken through that pipe. *Perxio: There is a pipe at Penguin-Land? First, Doomberg, now Pipe. Last year was alright. This year is always worse. *Phoenix: Come on, we should visit my brother for now until my adopted parents come to pick me up. *Perxio: Let's go. I wonder what the new Emperor-Land is gonna look like? *Phoenix: I don't know, but all our kids are gone. That pipe has the answers for who took them. *Perxio: It's okay Phoenix. They didn't steal your Shippo. They only capture the ones from Penguin-Land. What a theft. (At Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Oh no! They're gone! *Gloria: What happen Mumble? *Mumble: Erik....he's gone. They run off once again than last time. I told him before to never run off again. *Terry: No Mumble, our kids are capture by this pipe monster. *Mumble: Those thefts. We'll get our kids back. *Noah: Not again. I hope it not the skuas who done it and blame it on someone. *Memphis: Noah, calm down, we will get the kids back. We'll try going to Adelie-Land for help. *Noah: Lovelace is the wise guy. He is our only hope to know the questions. *Memphis: He answer them all fast and repeat the same words over and over. Rockhopper penguins are always like that. *Edwin: Come on. We need help from Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Yes. Let's go everyone. We have to pick up everyone to help us. No one in these places can't help us due to their family issues. *Gloria: At least, other penguins in this world have to take care and babysit the chicks. We are only picking up everyone from Adelie-Land and that's final. *Mumble: Yes. Then, we warp into the pipe. (In the meantime, Phoenix is talking to his friend, Perxio about the current situation) *Phoenix: Those monsters are going to go down down down by our feathered fury! *Perxio: Oh, they're leaving by now. *Phoenix: Mumble. *Mumble: Phoenix, our kids are gone. Somebody from another world has stolen them. *Phoenix: It's okay. My Shippo boy is safe at home. I fell bad for your son. *Mumble: Come on. We have to go to Adelie-Land for help. They know everything so come on. What's standing for? *Phoenix: Nothing. I'm coming with you. *Perxio: Oh well. A adventure has only started. *Phoenix: Yes, and this could be a long adventure as well. *Mumble: Come on my friends. We are going to Adelie-Land. Friends Forever. *Phoenix: Yes, onward we go. (At Goomba Village) *Goompa: So Luigi, thanks for bring my grandson back. *Luigi: You're welcome all. *Goompapa: No problems? *Luigi: No. Not at all. *Goombario: It's always fun. Those Koopa bullies are mean to me. *Gooma: All you gotta do is ignore them. *Goombario: Right Grandma. *Goomama: Goombaria, get off of that cliff cause you're gonna fall. *Goombaria: Sorry. *Goompapa: Thank you for your help Luigi. Did you find Mario? Is he here today? *Luigi: Yes. He's going to see Princess Peach. *Goompapa: Good. You're off to go. *Luigi: Thanks everyone. Bye. Bye. Bye. *Goombario: Okay. I heard you. He's always like repeating the same words over and over. (On their way to Adelie-Land) *Terry: Oh no, the frozen lake broke. Did we have an earthquake yesterday? *Edwin: No. It only happen sometimes. *Noah: Come on guys, we can walk in here but slowly. *Mumble: Ok. Let's hop in. *Memphis: Make room guys. *Phoenix: One at a time. Quickly, but efficiently and in an orderly manner. *Terry: Just in case, beware of the leopard seals. They can bite you off. *Mumble: Alright then, let's hop on these icebergs. (The penguins hop on the icebergs on their way to Adelie-Land. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario is arriving at Princess Peach's Castle.) *Mario: Hm......yes. Princess Peach! (Mario jumps into the way to Princess Peach's castle. At the castle.) *Princess Peach: Okay everyone. For now on, guard the doors from any theft coming in. Am i right? *Toad: Yes Peach, we will alway listen to you. *Toadette: I agree. I hope Bowser doesn't come and try to break the castle just to kidnap you again. *Princess Peach: Good, now dismissed. (All of the Toads except Toadsworth are dismissed. Mario arrive at the castle.) *Mario: Hello Princess. *Princess Peach: Oh hi Mario. I didn't except for you to come. *Toadsworth: It's alway been a minute late from your journey. *Mario: Sorry for the rush. I just had a ruff day. Luigi is hanging out with one of my friends he doesn't know. *Toadsworth: You think of that? *Mario: Yes. *Toadsworth: As you go off, find your brother Luigi and come back anytime you need. *Mario: Oh yes. I will find my brother. *Toadsworth: Good. Now, begin your journey. Look out for the Koopas and Goombas everywhere. Don't talk to strangers that you don't know. *Mario: I got it. I'm-a-leaving now. *Princess Peach: Bye. Take care. *Mario: See you later. *Toadsworth: Be safe. (Mario leave the castle. Back in Antarctica in a hill in Adelie-Land.) *Terry: The Hill. It's the same one like last time. *Mumble: Do you remember the way to get there? *Terry: Yes. *Mumble: Then let's go over. *Terry: Ok. Always remember. *Mumble: Let's go. (Back in the Mushroom Kingdom in Acorn Plains) *Mario: Luigi? Are you there? *Luigi: Mario. *Mario: Luigi, i was looking all over for you. *Luigi: Sorry. I've been lost. This is such a long story. *Mario: It's okay. Good job taking Goombario back to his family. *Luigi: You're quite welcome. *Mario: Come on. Let's hang out at the field for now. *Luigi: Ok. Here we go. *Mario: Okie dokie. (Back at Antarctica in Adelie-Land) *Mumble: We made it at last. *Terry: Finally. *Phoenix: I know we will show those monsters not to mess with our children. *Perxio: Monsters? They stole the chicks? *Mumble: No. Not these guys. Unnamed Species of these creatures. I don't know what it called. *Phoenix: It's okay brother. We will get your kid back. Everyone here is alright. You're not the only one around. *Mumble: Ok. Now we can go meet Ramón and his amigos. *Lovelace: Ahoy Noah! *Noah: Lovelace. *Sven: Good morning sir. How are you doing? *Noah: Great. Just great. *Sven: Anything good? *Noah: Bad. *Sven: Oh no. What happen? *Noah: The thefts stole the kids. We have to get them back. *Sven: Right. We'll go with you. *Lovelace: Ladies and Gentleman, should we help Noah? *Everyone: YES! *Lovelace: Yes. We all agree, let's go then. *Everyone: *cheers* *Noah: Go up, go straight and find Penguin-Land. *Mumble: Let's go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters